The cockpit of an aircraft is encumbered with many switches and knobs that a pilot must use in flying a plane. In addition, there are many items a pilot must be aware of which require the pilot to look down in the cockpit and away from the outside world. This is called "heads down" time and is not desirable for flying. Presently, in the area of radio communication from the pilot to various ground facilities, the pilot must find the facility information desired and cross reference the facility name with a separate radio frequency index. Once this frequency is found the pilot must adjust a radio device manually to the frequency that matches the facility desired by the pilot. This is very cumbersome and requires a lot of "heads down" time as well as time in general.